


Scott Lang- Misunderstanding

by Skellyagogo



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Female reader insert, Fluff and Angst, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Summary: Never fails when someone hears something out of context.  A bad day leads to frustration and refusal to hear an explanation.  A misunderstanding leads to the worst days of your life.
Kudos: 4





	Scott Lang- Misunderstanding

  


**********

***So I had this dream right, kinda played out how I wrote this, but again getting what’s in my head out into words is sometimes a struggle. It always plays like a movie in my brain and describing to other people gets a bit scattered. The ending, however, is very Scott.***   
  
  
  


“Antman sucks!” I heard the voice from the hallway and it made me stop in my tracks.

The others heard it too, watching me with guarded expressions. All I wanted to do was grab a beer after that shitty mission, instead, now I had to hear how much I sucked as if I didn’t already know. I was the reason why Y/n wasn’t with us, why she was miserable schlepping around on crutches with a broken ankle.

“What the actual fuck Parker!?” Y/n’s growl exploding from the living room. The sounds of something getting thrown with force across the room and crashing into the wall.

“He does, I mean honestly, what good is shrinking and growing? There’s no viable moves there, he can barely handle hand to hand combat. So ergo he sucks.” Maybe the kid was right, I didn’t know what I was even doing here anymore.

I could hear the murmurs of the guys around me, but it was like I was frozen in place, my mind running away with its self. I was a mess, I had no business jumping in this stupid suit and attempting to save the world with the people surrounding me. Peter was right, hand to hand combat wasn’t my forte, that’s why Y/n had been working with me every day.

Things were going smoothly until she showed up one morning back from a run with Steve and Sam a few weeks ago in nothing but shorts and a sports bra. I was more than distracted, it was bad enough we’d gone out on another overly awkward ‘movie date’ the night before. We were friends, I mean close friends. I wanted to be more, but I didn’t stand a chance. My hand kept brushing up against her’s on the armrest. I spilled my soda on her jeans and all over her shoes… again, tipped the popcorn on the floor and when the night was over I went in for a kiss thinking maybe just maybe she’d see how much I liked her only to smack her nose hard with my forehead. Perpetual failure.

I couldn’t stop staring at her, all that exposed skin calling out to me begging to be touched. I felt like a dirty old man watching her move around the ring. Her curves and the way she flowed, the sly little grin clinging to her lips. Those eyes piercing into me like they could read the obscene thoughts in my head. Seeing her like that made me realize I was in for a fight against the hormonal teenage side of me. It all happened so fast, one second we were sparring the next she was on the floor clutching her leg hissing in agony.

“Take that back, Parker!” Her anger was reaching new levels, I could picture her face now. The twitch of her eyes as the narrowed, the little flare in her nose.

“No, it’s the truth. You can’t honestly expect to get anywhere with him. Pick someone else because he’s only holding you back.” There was no remorse in his voice just sheer honesty.

The sound of her crutches swiftly moving as she picked them up off the floor, the mumbled grunts and the thud of her good foot hitting the floor in agitation as she walked. I should have moved, ran, fled, but I was stuck staring down the hall toward the living room.

“I’m not having this discussion again Parker. I won’t stop using Antman.” She stood at the end of the hall still glaring at Peter. “I’ll use Scott if I want to so fuck off Parker.” Y/n turned to keep moving down the hall, she froze like a deer in headlights seeing all of us.

“You’re just a sore loser like Antman, Y/n,” Parker replied, but she only shook her head watching my reaction.

“Scotty…” Flashing me that soft smile only made the pain that much worse.

“Y-you’re using me?” I shook my head letting out a huff, I don’t know why I thought my luck would change.

“Scotty, it’s not what it sounds like.” She laughed, she actually laughed limping down the hall. "We were playing…“

"I’m holding you back,” my hand went to my head running through my hair. The same hair she said was cute after a workout. “And you’re using me, you know what,… forget it.” I turned on the spot and left.

**********  
  


“Scott wait!” He wouldn’t stop, just kept walking. I tried to follow but damned these stupid crutches. I was racing down the hall trying to explain, and lost my footing. The crutches crashed on the floor and I went flying face forward landing on my hands and knees in yet more pain.

“What the hell was that about Y/n?” Bucky ran trying to help me up. “Doll, please tell me you’re not one of them?”

“One of what?” I stared at him confused. He gave up trying to help me stand and settled for swooping me up bridal style nodding his head towards Steve to grab the crutches.

“I thought you were one of the good ones, why are you taking advantage of Lang like that?” Sam added his own two cents into the conversation, but I was left in the dark. All of them were looking at me like I’d just robbed a bank in broad daylight in my uniform.

“What in the fucking shit are you idiots talking about?” I groaned seeing the new scrape on my knee. I was starting to feel like Clint lately with all these injuries.

“We heard you, you said you were using Scott and wouldn’t stop.” Steve’s Brows of Disappointment furrowed in agitation.

“You’re damned right I’ll always use him, he’s my favorite and despite what Parker thinks he’s not holding me back.” My answer wasn’t what they were expecting which would explain why Bucky dropped me on the couch without care.  
  
  
  


“Wow, you’re a bitch, you know that?” Tony interjected from across the room.

“Whoa, how did playing Antman turn into me being a bitch!?” I shrieked glaring at all of them. Parker sat at the other end of the couch wide-eyed watching the exchange in horror.

“So you admit it! You’re playing him like some gold-digging harlot.” I’d never seen Wanda look so disgusted as she was now and it was directed my way. Parker started waving his hands trying to get everyone’s attention.

“Um, I think there’s a major misunderstanding here.” He got up from his seat and crossed the room grabbing a plastic case from near the game consoles.

“You’re damned right there’s a misunderstanding. Y/n’s lucky I don’t toss her out on her ass right now. We don’t role like that here.” Tony was seething from his barstool.

“We were playing a game, Mr. Stark.” Parker handed Tony the Avengers video game he’d been bringing over the last few days.  
  
  
  


Peter had been keeping me company while the others were out on a mission. It wasn’t often that we’d found the time to sit back and play video games together but that was the bonus to my broken ankle. He couldn’t believe it when he found it, we were all in it. Parker was fangirling so hard over this game worse than awaiting a new Star Wars movie.

“A game?” Tony eyed the case and then me regretfully. “I don’t remember signing off on… oh shit.” Realization finally hit.

“Yeah, it’s on the tv right now. You know that massive wall behind you displaying all of us in technicolor glory.” Parker glimpsed at me smirking, seeing them all turn around silently staring at themselves in video game form.

“I-I, shit, Doll I’m sorry. I thought…” Bucky stammered out a weakened attempt at an apology.

“You’re all what? Sorry that you just fucking stood there and accused me of something shitty.” I was beyond pissed. I was livid that these people that claimed to be my family who honestly think I was capable of something so horrendous as to use Scott.

“I’m sorry,” Tony’s muffled apology only set me off further.

“How can you all stand there after all this time and honestly think I’d ever do something like that to someone I love?” I pushed myself off the couch struggling with the crutches. Steve tried to help but I shrugged him off. “I’ve done a lot of terrible shit in my lifetime, but using someone’s love was never one of them.”

“You… you just said you loved him.” Parker grinned widely.

“What’s your point?” I growled hopping out of the room.

“Nothing it’s just… I thought he was just a 'friend’.” There was an awed smugness in his tone, the kind where you could hear the smile in the words.

“Congrats, now you know and he won’t because he’ll never want to talk to me again.” My voice faltered in its mumble as I left the room.

*********  
  


What was the point? What did anything matter anymore? He wouldn’t answer my calls, wouldn’t respond to my texts. A couple of times I stared at my phone watching those three little dots blinking, a response in the making, but nothing ever came. Crying and miserable, despising myself. I didn’t know how many more ways I could explain that it was a mistake. Just when I thought I’d emptied the tank of tears more would flow out.

Curtains shut, cutting out all light. Only the glow of the stereo from across the room. Sappy collage music on repeat and blaring loud enough to drown out the sound of my cries. To cover the sounds of the knocks on my door and the pleas to come out. The worst times of my life always seemed to boil down to a misunderstanding. I couldn’t get that look of anger and betrayal on his face out of my mind. Laying upside on my bed, head hanging over the edge staring into the darkness.

**_When you’re dreaming with a broken heart_ **

_**The waking up is the hardest part** _

_**You roll outta bed and down on your knees** _

_**And for the moment you can hardly breathe** _

_**Wondering was she really here?** _

_**Is she standing in my room?** _

**_No she’s not, 'cause she’s gone, gone, gone, gone, gone_ **

****

Belting the words out off-key and sobbing. Ignoring the shadowed figures lingering outside my door. Why did I care what any of them thought? Scott was… Scott was the best thing to never happen to me.  
  


_**When you’re dreaming with a broken heart** _

_**The giving up is the hardest part** _

**_She takes you in with your crying eyes_ **

_**Then all at once, you have to say goodbye** _

**_Wondering could you stay my love?_ **

**_Will you wake up by my side?_ **

**_No she can’t, 'cause she’s gone, gone, gone, gone, gone_ **

****

That smile. That aggravatingly adorable smile set my heart ablaze. Thumping and racing inside my chest.  
  


**_Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand_ **

**_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_ **

_**Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?** _

**_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_ **

**_Baby, won’t you get them if I did?_ **

**_No you won’t, 'cause you’re gone, gone, gone, gone, gone_ **

_**When you’re dreaming with a broken heart** _

**_The waking up is the hardest part_ **

****

Sobbing so hard I fell out of bed, curling into a ball on the carpet. I just wanted to see his face, I just wanted to apologize. I wept like a banshee hating myself for never saying what I felt out loud.  
  


*********

“I can’t take it anymore!” Tony groaned, hands covering his ears as he slumped on the nearest couch in the lounge. His eyes pleading at Peter. “Can’t you make it stop?”

“Make what stop?” Peter asked pausing his video game.

“Can’t you hear it?” Tony asked bitterly. “She’s been up there on her floor listening to sappy John Mayer songs. It’s been going on non-stop for three days.”

“It’s your fault boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y interjected herself into the conversation. “If you hadn’t spent all that energy telling her that he wasn’t good enough, maybe she would have told him sooner.”

“Shut it!” Tony grumbled toward the ceiling.

“Sorry Mr. Stark, once Mayer Mode has been activated there’s no stopping it. Don’t you remember how she was after the first time they went to the movies? It’s got to run its course.” Peter knew the whole thing had been blown out of proportion, but still, people become stubborn when they’re hurt.

“Nothing can be done my ass! Those two are the most childish oblivious people I have ever met!” Tony growled stomping out of the room and headed towards his lab.  
  
  
  
  
  


Tony landed on the sidewalk out in front of an old Victorian home. High walls and fencing didn’t deter him one bit. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door while stepping out of his Iron Man suit. Dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep, coffee had failed him for the first time in his life. He couldn’t stand it anymore, couldn’t take hearing her cry from behind her bedroom door. Y/n was miserable and he felt like it was his fault, a fact that F.R.I.D.A.Y. took every opportunity to point out.

He wanted to put an end to it, though he struggled to understand why Scott. What was it about Scott that had her in such a state? He was goofy and childish, spent all his time trying to make her laugh. Tony had to admit that he was intelligent, maybe, just possibly as smart as he was, but not that he’d openly say so. The door swung open and he stood face to face with a surprised but quickly agitated Hank Pym. Hank tried slamming the door on Tony but he braced the door open with his hand.

“I know he’s here. I need to talk to him.” Tony hadn’t meant to sound angry but he was exhausted.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Stark, now get off my porch.” There was an eerie calm in Hank’s tone, though his eyes shot daggers at Tony.

“I get it, my dad screwed you over, but I’m not him. I just need to talk to Scott… please.”

“He doesn’t want to speak to anyone, not after…” Again Hank tried to shove the door closed. He’d only heard Scott’s rambled explanation as to why he was back, but it hardly made sense.

“Hank it was a misunderstanding.” He shoved the video game case towards Hank. “I only want to explain, he’s got to come back.”

“A game?” Hank looked over the case seeing the likeness of all the Avengers including Scott on the cover.

“The poor woman’s in love with him, I don’t understand it but Y/n’s miserable. She’s been crying for the past four days. He won’t answer her calls or texts. It’s like living with a teenager hearing that crappy sad music on repeat. She won’t eat, won’t leave her room, won’t talk to anyone. The same sad music over and over. If I have to listen to her crying anymore I’m going to lose my mind.” Tony pleaded and the sound of it almost made Hank smile if it weren’t for hearing about Y/n.

Hank liked her because she brought out the best in Scott. Challenged him in a way he never could. Y/n somehow succeeded in getting Scott to concentrate, to push himself. After Hope rejected him, he wasn’t the same, but Y/n… something about that sweet thing woke him up.

“I’ll see what I can do, but no promises.” For the first time in their history, Hank offered Tony a smile, albeit a sad one.  
  


**********  
  


Her bedroom was in shambles. It wasn’t that Y/n was a messy person by any means, but Scott knew it had all been done in an attempt to quiet her mind. Y/n was like that, whenever something was too much, she found something to occupy her mind. Music or reading or even hitting the gym. Records and books scattered over the floor, piles of clothes haphazardly draped over chairs and her couch.

He could hear her crying inside her bathroom, the sounds of the shower echoing inside. She hadn’t answered his knocking so he did what he had to, he used his suit. Enlarging himself and opening his helmet his eyes were drawn in all directions. The blankets on her bed rumpled and tossed. One John Mayer song after another coming out of her speakers.

An M.I.T. hoodie he borrowed her one night when she couldn’t sleep and they wandered around the Compound grounds making up stories about constellations that didn’t exist but they saw in the skies anyway. The Fugly doll that Cassie had given her at Christmas sat lonely at the foot of her bed. Scattered over her bed were trinkets and a shoebox. Scott stepped closer seeing a myriad of items and smiled when he realized what they were.

A dozen or so movie ticket stubs from each movie they’d gone to. Leaning over he picked one up and smiled, but the date piqued his interest, it was over two years old. There was a tiny ring with a giant fake gem, the kind you get from those machines for a few quarters that come in a plastic bubble. Holding it in his hand seeing it strung through a silver chain melted his heart. He remembered the day he’d gotten it.  
  
  
  


_It was a day where things unspoken were weighing heavily on her mind. She looked miserable so he pulled her out of her room and around the city they went. Scott dragged her through all the touristy areas of New York City snapping selfies of them as they went, anything to make her smile. From taking her picture with the Singing Cowboy in Times Square to Chinatown, a ferry ride to the Statue of Liberty, and an elevator ride to the top of the Empire State Building. They ate hot dogs from a cart in Central Park, and ice cream at Serendipity._

_Eventually making their way to Coney Island filling up on cotton candy and riding every ride they could until she couldn’t stand it anymore. He’d never seen her smile like that before, so carefree. Even her eyes looked different as if she’d woken from a dream. Those brilliant orbs glistening and twinkling in the lights reflecting off the rides. He felt something that day he’d never experienced with Maggie. Y/n made him feel like the most important man in the world and she did it with just a smile._

_They were on their way back to the Compound, heading out of the amusement park when he spotted the machines. Digging in his pocket for change, he quickly turned the handle while she leaned against the railing watching the water of the bay behind him. Tapping her right shoulder while he stood to her left, he couldn’t help but smile as she fell for the childish ruse._   
  
  
  


_“Scott,” she groaned laughing smacking his arm._

_“Hold out your hand and close your eyes.” Scott smiled rocking on the balls of his feet, something he often did when nervous._

_“Why?” Y/n questioned cautiously with a raised brow._

_“Just do it, you trust me, don’t you?” That smirk of his was almost too much for her to resist._

_“You know I do,” though she rolled her eyes. Being his friend hadn’t kept her from being the victim of one or two of his pranks._

_He was still new to the group at that point, a few like Stark didn’t fully trust him. Always questioning his intelligence and abilities, but Scott and Y/n hit it off the moment they shook hands. Like two peas in a pod they were, stuck to each other like Nat and Clint. Rolling her eyes she held out her hand and closed her eyes. Popping the ring out of its plastic case, Scott set it in her palm and closed her fingers around it._

_“Open up buttercup,” he mused eagerly._

_Her eyes lit up sparkling seeing the meager bauble in her palm. She didn’t hesitate to slip it on her finger. Those little trinkets were meant for children, but it fit on her pinkie finger. Tucking her arm around his they headed for the car. Scott thought he was about to lose it when she leaned her head on his shoulder._

_“Thanks, Scotty,” she sighed happily._

_“Don’t mention it, I’m the King of Fun and you definitely needed some today.” The ring had turned her finger green by the time they made it back to the Compound, but she loved it none the less._   
  
  
  


In the shoebox, he found tiny action figures of himself in heroic poses, even a comic book someone had created. There were newspaper clippings of his superhero deeds in San Fransisco. There was even a tiny trophy Cassie helped him pick out for Y/n’s birthday. Cassie wanted to include Y/n in on her and Scott’s tradition of funny things like Scott’s Best Grandma award. Cassie saw it first and thought it was perfect. A tiny little golden trophy that said 'Best-ish Babysitter’. They both thought it was funny, it was a running joke that Y/n’s position in the Avengers was more so keeping an eye on everyone and doing her best to keep them out of trouble, though Tony made that virtually impossible.

Coffee and dinner receipts. A couple of Dove tinfoil wrappers because the saying on them was too perfect to not give to her, and she kept them. His heart was racing, thumping, practically trying to escape. Little scribbled notes and silly jokes he left on Post-it’s stuck to her bedroom door. Polaroid pictures from various parties and events, but almost all of them were just of him and her. Scott eyed the contents over her bed seeing that they spanned back to their first meeting.

How annoyingly childlike and innocent the both of them seemed to be around each other. The fear of past relationships, of rejection. How much easier it seemed leaving things as they were rather than ruin what might have been.  
  
  
  


The nervous 'first’ movie and the seemingly constant tradition of spilling soda on some part of her, and yet she still willingly went with him time and time again. The corny jokes and straw sword battles over dinner in some mom and pop joint because fancy pricy joints weren’t their thing. The midnight picnics in the grass just to watch meteors and shooting stars.

Early morning coffee at a little bistro to caffeinate before listening to Cap, Fury, and Tony drone on and on. The fall bazaars and the winter carnivals in the guise of Cassie needing some fun, but more often than not she acted more like the adult then they did. They were always the ones to volunteer to go to schools and speak to students on career day or when they had the Anti-Bullying campaigns.

Movie nights in the media room spent pranking and harassing the others. The water balloon fights in the Compound hallways. Nerf gun wars on rainy days. Words were never spoken, feelings never uttered aloud but actions… actions spoke louder than either of them ever could. The bashful smiles and longing glances. When one would get caught gazing at the other, that one would look away with a hidden smile.

He thought back on all the times they’d fall asleep while in wait for a prank. Her head resting on his shoulder, his arms on instinct wrapped her around, holding her close and keeping her warm. The late-night talks in one of their bedrooms. The occupant of the room laying comfortably on their bed while the other lounged on their couch. Trading barbs and stupid comebacks until exhaustion hit and sleep won out. The sleepy grins and nervous chatter the next morning.  
  


**********  
  


“Who the hell was in my ROOM?!” I bellowed wildly racing back in my room, the door wide open.

I’d only left my room long enough to get a pint of ice cream from the kitchen. In that time the curtains had been pulled off all of my windows. Bright sunlight glaring inside. Tearing my closet apart in search of spare sheets and coming up with nothing. Eyes frantically scanning my room to find every sheet both fitted and flat taken out of my room. Not even my blankets were on my bed.

“I hate you assholes!” I shrieked knowing they could hear me.

Rushing in my bathroom not even a towel was left. They knew me well enough to know I’d have put anything up over the windows to keep myself in darkness. Flopping down on my bed reaching to cover my head with pillows that had been taken as well. Groaning in frustration I closed my eyes drowning out the sunlight. Stupid bright shining light and it’s terrible warmth. Just another thing that reminded me of Scott.

The rays of the sun as bright as that goofy smile. The heat from it just like the warmth of his body. Snuggled close, his arms around me while we talked for hours on end about nothing and everything. I thought… I thought we had just eased into a relationship. I mean, we were like best friends, but best friends didn’t kiss and we had… more than once. They weren’t perfect, and more often than not ended in one of getting bonked on the forehead or the nose, but they counted as kisses… didn’t they?

I thought all this time we were together and neither of us wanted to say it out loud. It was stupid being adults, but it’s not like either of us were really that serious. We still laughed at fart jokes for crying out loud. I was afraid putting a label on it would ruin it, as things would suddenly change. Maybe I should have said something, if I had I wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place.  
  
  
  


Darkness slowly moved over, covering up the sun. Even through closed lids, I could see it. Thinking Tony was playing some joke or Thor was finally answering my plea for rain, my eyes opened to find tiny shaky movement over my window. Millions of wobbly flecks shook and turned. Kneeling on the bed getting a closer view, nose pressed against the glass to see ants.

Walking in place, buzzing in frenzied energy. They began to swarm and move. Undulating little bodies spun and danced in a pattern. Too close to make out what they were doing. Jumping off the bed, I stood entranced seeing the heart. They moved in a repetitive pattern, over and over spinning in the shape of a heart.

In a blink over half of the ants marched off the window. Those that were left traipsed over the glass. Lines forming letters that moved back and forth. A simple word, 'sorry’ spelled out in insects.

“What the hell?”

A lone trumpet sounded out from outside, followed by a drum. Crossing my room and opening the balcony door I was met with a strange sight. On the grass below my room stood Luis playing the trumpet. Kurt sat in front of a small set of drums, Dave stood beside him with a keyboard. They all waved grinning and started playing Frankie Valli’s 'Can’t Take My Eyes off You.’

“What the fuck are you guys doing?” I laughed as they repeated the intro to the song. Luis’ head nodded towards Scott’s voice as he began to sing the words.

Enlarging, he slipped off his helmet leaning against the balcony. A cheeky little smile on his face with a wink. Belted out the words slightly off-key. Pushing off the railing he danced his way towards me grinning. Taking my hand in his, lifting it over my head he spun me around in typical cheesy Scott fashion. Overdramatic and silly. He bopped his index finger on my nose.

Stepping closer, resting his hand on my lower back. Swaying back and forth, I tried not to laugh. The absurdity of it all. The ants, the music, his friends below from across the country playing instruments. It was Scott in so many ways, a flare for the dramatic and yet goofy. Brows furrowed and his eyes twitched nervously.  
  


**_'I love you, baby_ **

**_And if it’s quite alright_ **

**_I need you, baby_ **

**_To warm a lonely night_ **

**_I love you, baby_ **

**_Trust in me when I say_ **

_**Oh pretty, baby** _

**_Don’t bring me down, I pray_ **

_**Oh. pretty baby, now that I found you, stay** _

**_And let me love you, baby_ **

_**Let me love you’** _

__

The music no longer played, and Scott stood silent. A sheepish glint in his eyes, a jittery shake in his stance. The playfulness gone replaced with uncommon seriousness. Grabbing my hand lacing our fingers together, he stared at the concrete of the balcony.

“I should have said something sooner,” we spoke in tandem. His eyes shot up meeting mine.

“R-really?!” He sputtered in confused awe.

“Why the hell else would I risk getting covered in soda all the time? I-I kinda thought we were sorta…” My free hand fiddled anxiously with the collar on his suit.

“Already dating?” A smirk slid over his mouth.

“Well yeah, I mean, fuck Scott… we’ve kissed and I didn’t wanna label anything cuz…”

“Past relationships were messy.” He watched me avoid making eye contact, instead, I focused on his suit.

“Right, and now I feel…” My palms resting on his chest, heart racing wildly.

“Like an utter idiot.” Scott always found the way we spoke amusing, the ability to finish sentences without much thought behind it.

“Exact…”

The force of the kiss nearly knocked me off my feet. The corny Rom-com hold he had on me. Hands cupping my cheeks, fingers tangling in my hair. Simple and sweet and not an injury like usual. My eyes closed, mouth parted, slightly out of breath, he pulled away smirking. Luis and the boys down below cheering had Scott laughing.

“Finally!” Tony groaned loudly. “Get her out of the damned Compound and don’t come back for at least a week, strike that, make it two weeks.”

“But where…” Scott tried asking but Tony wasn’t having it.

“I don’t care, bags are packed, planes ready, I’m paying for it all, just go!” Tony motioned 'shooing’ actions with his hands from beside Luis.

“We’re going to make him regret that decision aren’t we?” Scott whispered in my ear.

“Oh, you better believe it.”


End file.
